


pocky

by not_your_tinkerbell



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_your_tinkerbell/pseuds/not_your_tinkerbell
Summary: A misunderstanding happens between Akashi and Kuroko just because of a pocky.





	pocky

Kuroko was especially fond of snacking, and had always thought that eating and snacking were two different stomachs. Recently, he’d particularly been in love with the green tea-flavored pocky. The taste was just to his liking; ever since he discovered its existence, Kuroko hadn’t been able to stop purchasing a few boxes of it whenever he went to his local supermarket to do the grocery.

For more than two years, he’d been living with a college roommate Akashi Seijuurou—a typical clean freak who’d become quite extreme if it came to his surrounding.

Unfortunately, Kuroko himself was quite naughty. Sometimes, he’d go against Akashi on purpose; always throwing away his socks and underwear anywhere, his snack crumbs would leave traces all over the room. 

Many times, roommate Akashi was very angry and was ready to give him a scolding, especially when he found Kuroko’s underwear and socks on or near his own bed. But then, during Kuroko’s snacking time, whenever Akashi turned his head to take a quick glance at him, he’d appear to be extremely cute and sweet (Akashi’s perspective), that he felt a lot of comfort almost immediately, and he somewhat didn’t have the heart to scold him. It’d always evolve into a mum-style muttering. 

 

In the evening, Kuroko sat in front of the laptop, playing a life-and-death game. The battle progress was a bit tough, and he was in the full concentrate mode, with the last piece of green tea-flavored pocky in his mouth. Akashi took a close look at the empty box on the table and shook his head helplessly.

“Kuroko. Why are you always eating it recently, is it delicious? Because you’re eating it too much, you won’t even finish your meal, and only picked the vegetables for dinner.” He turned to see Kuroko concentrating on playing the game, obviously ignoring him. Sighing, he pressed his hands on both sides of Kuroko’s cheeks, forcing him to look at himself. “Come on, let me have a try.”

Leaning closer towards Kuroko’s face, Akashi nipped at the other end of the pocky. 

Kuroko blinked at the sudden enlargement of Akashi’s face before his eyes, before his attention focused on the pocky again, nearly turned into crossed eyes. 

The head could be broken, blood could flow, but snacks couldn’t be robbed. And the point was that it was the last one! Kuroko immediately reacted, eating like a rabbit and munching the pocky fast into his mouth.

Akashi’s teeth just bit on it, unprepared, bringing their two lips close together, and as a result, their lips met. 

Kuroko’s eyes were filled with panic. His whole body froze. 

Akashi bit the pocky off, but the lips didn’t leave. Instead, he stretched out the tip of his tongue a little, licking Kuroko’s lips; hot, soft, and tender, before he sucked at Kuroko’s lower lip, enticing a somewhat loud, wet sound to ring in the air.

The sound awakened the two men’s senses, both were stunned. Akashi’s reaction came first; he sprang up and moved towards his bed rather clumsily, lying down, covering his whole body with his blanket, and pretending to sleep.

Kuroko looked blankly at the blanket on Akashi’s bed, covering the bulging mass like a huge ball. He turned his body around, closing the laptop, turning off the light, and went straight to bed.

Kuroko was feeling rather upset, but he didn’t understand why. What was happening just now? Was it okay? Did it matter much? No, it was just a kiss. Well, maybe more than just a “simple” kiss? Akashi, licking and nibbling on his lips?

Was Kuroko feeling angry? Not angry.

 

Simply pretending to sleep, Akashi’s mind was in such a mess. Was the door to his mind clammed just now? Why did he suddenly want to taste the damned pocky?

 

The next day, when Kuroko woke up, he found that Akashi had long disappeared. 

The moment he glanced at the time, his eyes immediately went wide. _What the hell._   _I’m going to be late._

Usually, he’d immediately wake up to the sound of Akashi washing his face and rinsing his mouth. There was no habit of tuning the alarm clock. 

When he got to the classroom, he found Akashi sitting at the far edge of the middle row, and the other side of the seat had already been taken. He didn’t even help him take up a seat, nor did he buy him breakfast like he’d always do.

Kuroko had to find a seat in the back row, but halfway through the lecture, he was unable to concentrate. He took out his phone, only to find that it was running out of power.

 _Portable charger..._ usually, Akashi was the one who’d bring it around. Kuroko decided that he’d just borrow it from Akashi later, and then, forced himself to listen to the lecture.

The bell rang once the class was dismissed, Kuroko immediately packed his things up. He looked up and was about to call out for his name, but Akashi didn’t even spare him a glance and walked away instead, causing his movement of tidying up to slow down.

  

From that day on, he didn’t know what Akashi was doing out there. He’d go out early in the morning, and didn’t even bother to wait for him to go to the class together like they used to. Coming back late at night, and he’d go straight to bath and sleep right away. Kuroko would take the initiative to make him say something, but Akashi wouldn’t even take a look at him.

Akashi seemed to not wanting to be seen together with him anymore. 

 

During lunch, Kuroko had to queue up to get the food in the cafeteria all by himself. After getting his food, he habitually looked for Akashi’s figure. That was when it occurred to him that the man wasn’t eating with him, so he tried to find a place to eat alone. He suddenly didn’t want to eat in the cafeteria.

But then, he caught the sight of Akashi sitting together with others from the corner of his eye, looking somewhat relaxed as he ate his lunch, making him somewhat lose his appetite and instead, feeling his anger start to build up.

 

The atmosphere in the dorm had also become awkward between the two of them. There was one time when Akashi just got out of the shower and was wearing only a pair of underpants, when at that exact moment, Kuroko had turned around and seen him almost naked. Akashi suddenly took a towel and tried to cover up, and hurried to the bathroom to wear his clothes.

Actually, that kind of thing had happened frequently. It was obviously the most common thing to happen in the boys’ dormitory. But after the pocky incident, it felt rather awkward and embarrassing.

Kuroko turned to stare blankly at the laptop screen. He didn’t have the mood to continue playing the game anymore. Closing his laptop quietly, he threw himself on the bed, hiding himself under the thickness of the blanket.

 

Akashi ignoring Kuroko had happened for several days, and Kuroko couldn’t stand it anymore, while at the same time, he was feeling somewhat suppressed, too. He’d never thought the friendship between him and Akashi was very fragile, breaking apart just because of a pocky.

 

Akashi returned early this evening, sitting on the bed to read after taking a bath. Kuroko glanced at him, silently taking out a box of pocky from the drawer. He went over and threw it in front of Akashi, “I don’t like it anymore. I’m tired of eating it.”

Akashi didn’t say anything. He took the box of pocky and put it aside. His eyes were fixed on Kuroko, but no words came out of his mouth. However, Kuroko knew that Akashi meant to ask him, _“So what?”_

“Why are you ignoring me these days? Why don’t you pay attention to me anymore?”

“……” Akashi kept silent and lowered his head to continue reading.

“Was it because of that sudden kiss? Because we’re both guys, so you think it was wrong? But, it was just a careless act, and I don’t really mind about it. Or, is that because of something else?” He looked down to seek for Akashi’s reaction, “Even though I don’t know why… but if you’re angry, then... I apologize, okay? How about I promise you, I’ll have a good meal and eat less snacks from now on?”

“…….” Akashi, however, was lowering his head even more and stifled a laugh. _Does this fool think I’m angry because he eats snacks instead of eating his meal?_

Neither of them spoke again after that. Kuroko didn’t go away, either. He sat on Akashi’s bed and stared intently at him.

The somewhat awkward atmosphere suddenly melted into the peaceful one.

“Kuroko, if I say, I have a lot of impure thoughts about you, what would you think of me?” Akashi finally opened his mouth. Otherwise, he felt like the two of them could just sit there until dawn.

“…what?” _What did I just hear?_

“That night, I kissed you on purpose. You didn’t feel anything, did you?” When he said that, Akashi looked straight into Kuroko’s eyes. His words were sincere and full of affection.

Kuroko shook his head, pretending to be naïve, “That... what did you say just now? What are these “impure thoughts” you’re talking about?”

In fact, Kuroko vaguely knew what it was, but it was a deliberate question. His eyes were too afraid to look directly at Akashi, and his face was also beginning to burn hot.

Akashi pulled Kuroko forward and laid him down on the bed, both hands were planted on each side of Kuroko’s ears, slowly putting the pressure of his body on Kuroko’s.

Kuroko closed his eyes nervously when he felt Akashi’s warm lips gently pressed against his. Akashi rubbed his cheek tenderly, sticking out his tongue to pry open Kuroko’s closed lips. Kuroko obediently opened his lips slightly, feeling his warm, sticky breathing. Akashi seemed to be leaning even closer and putting his tongue in, intertwining their tongues together, and licked the inner wall of Kuroko’s mouth carefully.

The forced, open-mouthed kiss left Kuroko breathless. The rapid beating of his heart made him a little dizzy. His whole body was stiff but not strong enough to be forced to respond. The two boys sucked on each other’s lips, gasping for air; their saliva kept spilling out of the corners of their lips, flowing down their chins.

Akashi moved his hand slowly, caressing Kuroko’s neck with his thumb, while his other hand exploring down, slipping it into Kuroko’s t-shirt. Kuroko, in a daze, took the initiative to snuggle closer into Akashi’s warm body. He unconsciously hooked his arms around Akashi’s neck.

The kisses of the two were fierce and lingering. Akashi pulled away slightly to create a little distance between them. Kuroko opened his eyes to steal a look at Akashi. His mouth was wide opened, panting heavily.

While looking at Kuroko’s current state, Akashi was feeling quite amused. He moved to the side, no longer squishing Kuroko, drawing him into his arms, hugging him tightly instead.

Kuroko, however, was feeling a bit restless and twisted his body in Akashi’s arms. His thigh accidentally rubbed against Akashi’s crotch. Across the two layers of cloth, Akashi’s hardened member poked the inner of Kuroko’s thigh.

“I... I didn’t mean to...”

The corners of Akashi’s mouth curved upwards into a smile, “Never mind.”

His hand slowly made its way into Kuroko’s pants, pulling it down slightly, revealing the edge of his underwear. There was a sly smile forming on Akashi’s face.

Kuroko immediately raised both his hands to protect his chest, “Akashi- _kun,_ what are you trying to do! Isn’t it a little too fast?”

“I’ve been holding it for two years. Is that still fast?”

“?!”

The end of friendship was the beginning of love?

**Author's Note:**

> it's two in the morning as I'm writing this fml I need to get a life. 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
